


How Fate Works

by Silvercyclops



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, angst? I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvercyclops/pseuds/Silvercyclops
Summary: the first words your soulmate says to you are written on your arm. scott and pietro's first words don't go so well.





	How Fate Works

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this isn't that great but i couldn't stop thinking of it so here you go. also i'm trying to stop my overuse of commas but it's not working

“Where’s my brother?” had been etched on Pietro Maximoff’s arm for about a year and a half. He had spent countless hours trying to figure out why a stranger would walk up to him asking about their brother. It had never made sense to him. The best explanation he had managed to come up with was maybe he had a look alike and his soulmate had gotten them confused at the grocery store or some other random public place. Every place Pietro went he subtly combed over the people there looking for someone else with silver hair or a shiny leather jacket, but to no avail. He doubted he ever would find his soulmate, but fate doesn’t work like that.

Scott Summers always wondered what “Pretty sure I got everybody,” really meant. All he could think of was handing out invitations or something else where you always forgot one person you swore to yourself you wouldn’t. But the problem was, anyone Scott would be asking not to forget would’ve talked to him already, defeating the soulmate search. He wished soulmates could be pre-established friends, that the words they spoke to you weren’t their first words to you, that you could be with your soulmate the whole time and fall in love all over again once you found out you were soulmates. He wished fate could work just a bit differently.

He just wanted to know about Magneto.He wanted to know why after years he was reverting back into the man his mom had warned him about as a kid. He wanted to know where to find him so that by some miracle, he could convince him to come back to his mom and they could maybe ,just maybe,be a family. He didn’t plan for the mansion to explode in some freak accident, but of course he had to save them because that’s what people like him do. He ran until his lungs were on fire, until his legs were begging him to stop, until everyone was safe on the lawn. He stood there catching his breath when the car full of more teenagers came cresting over the hill.

It was supposed to be a fun day. He was going to go to the mall with Jean, Kurt, and Jubilee and then they were going back to the mansion to hang out outside and run around the grounds like the stupid kids they were. And it did start out as a nice day, no one one bothered them while they were out (except the tired arcade employee who saw Jubilee zap the machine for a free play) they just got to be regular kids goofing off at the mall. The ride home featured with Kurt fiddling with the radio every two seconds until Jubilee threatened to throw him out car. It was shaping up to be a perfect day until he got over the hill and saw the scattered rubble of what used to be the Xavier mansion.

Pietro couldn’t believe that it was now that he was finding his soulmate. The boy ran up, extremely frantic, and turned to Dr. McCoy. “Where’s Alex?” he said, tears clearly in his voice. Pietro knew exactly what the boy was going to say next, and he couldn’t answer truthfully. He couldn’t just tell his soulmate that he didn’t save his brother, that his brother was dead. Pietro didn’t want to say anything at all, but fate doesn’t work like that.

“Pretty sure I got everybody,” hit Scott like a bullet as it left the other boy’s mouth. Why now? Why did that line have to be about Alex? Why couldn’t he have had a nice sweet first meeting like everyone else? Instead his new home was destroyed, his brother was dead, and he couldn’t bear to look at his soulmate and probably wouldn’t be able to for a long time without seeing Alex’s ghost reflected in the boy. He hated that this was the way fate had to work.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all liked whatever that was  
follow me on tumblr @silvercyclops (feel free to send asks)


End file.
